


Mutual Worship

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu thought she would be alone for the night. Turns out the opposite was better than desired.





	Mutual Worship

Reimu scanned the interior of the shrine, she made sure of no uninvited guests such as Suika, or Aunn.

She was going to enjoy herself tonight, she felt it was well deserved.

"Okay, where is it." Reimu murmured to herself, rummaging through one of her drawers, retrieving her purification rod.

"This is so sinful, this rod is far from pure," Reimu noted. Proceeding to begin disrobing as she seated herself onto her futon in the middle of the area.

Reimu, now nude. Positioned the bottom portion of the wooden implement towards her vaginal area, beginning to slowly make light strokes, pushing the implement inward and outward.

Reimu's visage went into a content gaze, blushing as she thought indecent feelings toward her compatriots.

"I wish this was the magician's fingers," Reimu stated. "I would even let myself be laid upon by the shopkeep- Ah!" Reimu interrupting herself with a loud moan, her ejaculation being violent and brief.

Reimu laid onto her futon, looking upwards at her ceiling in a lustful visage.

"Did you think about me? Hakurei?" Yakumo stated, leering through a boundary in the ceiling. The youkai being already nude.

Reimu's mood instantly soured. "Were you watching?"

"Fufufu~ It was adorable how much you pined for Kirisame and Morichika." Yukari stated, gently floating down to take her seat adjacent to Reimu.

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't exterminate you, Yakumo."

Yukari pouted. "So you don't wanna do stuff with me?" Tears swelling up in her eyes.

Reimu giggled. "Your demeanor does not match your station, Yakumo. If you can satisfy me, then go right ahead."

Yukari immediately leaned forward, laid her front. Her face directly in front of Reimu's groin area, immediately kissing the maiden's vulva.

Reimu gently placed her hands onto the back of Yukari's head, moaning with every movement of the youkai's tongue onto her labia.

Before Reimu could experience her second climax, the pair were immediately interrupted by the sound of a shouji screen sliding open.

Reimu and Yukari immediately sat upright next to one another, Yukari wiping her mouth with her left forearm.

Standing at the doorway was Sanae Kochiya, a bashful expression on her face."I-I can come back later."

Reimu sighed. "Come on Kochiya, it's fine."

"REALLY!?" Sanae exclaimed. Proceeding to remove articles of clothing as she entered the building, taking her seat on Reimu's futon next to the aforementioned maiden and Yukari.

"U-Um, I came here because I wanted you to teach me, about pleasure, Reimu."

Reimu's visage was one of disbelief. "This is definitely a Moriya conspiracy. Shouldn't you have had relations before?"

"W-Well, Suwako and Kanako never gave me any information..."

Reimu refrained from inquiring further. "Well, just lie down. Me and Yakumo will tutor you."

Without hesitation, Sanae obeyed the order. Laid in front of Reimu, her legs spread in an indecent fashion. "So, like this, Hakurei san?"

Reimu, kneeling in front of Kochiya, promptly leaned over and began moving her tongue throughout the middle of Kochiya's labia.

"Ara~" Yukari laughed, kneeling beside the pair. Proceeding to form a small boundary next to her right hand.

Reimu's eyes widened as she felt sudden stimulation onto her womanhood, giving a muffled moan, Sanae moaning as a warm fluid flowed into Reimu's mouth.

Reimu glared at the woman to her right. "I was busy, you know." Yukari laughing in response.

"U-Um, didn't I piss in your mouth?" Kochiya sheepishly inquired.

Reimu laughed. "You're so adorably naive, Kochiya." Proceeding to crawl to the emerald maiden's side, holding Sanae in an embrace. "You have a lot more to learn." Giving light kisses to Sanae's collar, going down to her chest, lightly sucking onto Kochiya's left areola. Inserting her right index, middle and ring fingers into Kochiya's cavity.

"S-Stop Reimu that tickles!" Sanae yelling in pleasure.

Yukari, admiring the scene, began stimulating herself. Inserting her index and middle fingers into her wet, swollen vaginal opening, immediately going into a measured rhythm.

As the women performed their acts of sexual gratification the shouji screen opened and closed. Marisa Kirisame entering the area.

"Enjoyin yaselves?" Marisa inquired, gazing towards Sanae and Reimu's canoodling. Unbuttoning her vest and removing her skirt before immediately removing her undergarments, taking her seat next to Yukari. Nonchalantly beginning to fondle the woman beside her with her left hand, both women thereafter kneeling in front of each other. Marisa and Yukari connecting tongues. The sounds coming from their mouths being wet and grotesque.

"Hakurei-san!" Kochiya exclaimed as she violently convulsed before climaxing, Reimu proceeding to lick the discharge from her right hand. "This is just but one offering, Kochiya."

Sanae blushed. "I can't wait to see what you have in mind." Her eyes slowly closing as she fell into slumber.

"Yukarin, can I go finish Reimu off?" Marisa inquired as she removed her lips from the youkai in front of her, saliva covering her mouth.

"Absolutely, magician."

Upon hearing Yukari's answer, Marisa promptly crawled over to the maidens, grabbing onto Reimu from behind. Using both hands to stimulate her breasts and groin, respectively.

"I'm sensitive there, Idiot." Reimu whispered in order to not disturb Kochiya, her body receptive to Marisa's molestation.

Before long, Reimu finally came herself. Her orgasm being quiet in comparison to Kochiya's.

Reimu turned around to face Marisa. "You know I was just trying to make myself feel good, right?"

"Yukarin invited us, she thought ya were gettin a lil lonely."

Reimu sighed. "That sexually frustrated hag can never keep to her affairs." Immediately noticing Yakumo holding her in an embrace from behind. Sanae in a deep sleep nearby.

"That rod is no replacement for the touch of a young sage, Hakurei-chan~"

"Whatever," Reimu murmured. Quietly closing her eyes as the reality of being laid with the women she loved put her mind at ease.


End file.
